


Sweet Nothings and Sweet Dreams

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Matchmaker Clint Barton, Steve likes Tony's Ass, Troublemaker Clint Barton, flustered Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had just been trying to sleep when Clint decided to be a jerk and wake Tony with his voice.</p>
<p>Clint could be ignored though.</p>
<p>What couldn't be ignored? Steve saying: "It is a nice metal ass."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings and Sweet Dreams

“Aw, someone is admiring his crush,” Clint teased.

Tony inwardly growled and buried his face in the sofa cushion in hopes of blocking out Clint’s voice. He’d been watching a movie and sending off notes and modifications for the latest Stark tech to Pepper, when his eyes had gotten heavy and he’d started inputting the wrong calculations. He’d been too lazy to get up and make coffee, so he’d closed his eyes and decided to take a power nap, which Clint was now interrupting with his obnoxious voice.

“Tony’s your crush?” Steve asked, voice full of innocence.

Tony would gag if Clint had a crush on him.

“Nice try, Steve, but everyone around here knows who has a crush on Tony—well, except for Tony, but considering his head is always shoved up his metal ass, I think we can forgive him for his blindness.” 

Tony’s cheeks flushed, and his insides withered with humiliation. Clint must have realized Tony was awake and was trying to embarrass him through Steve. Any moment now Steve would spew out any vitriol he possessed toward Tony and shatter Tony’s heart.

Steve hummed in consideration. “It is a nice metal ass.”

Tony’s heart jumped in surprise.

He must have misheard.

“Not as nice as his flesh one though, right?” Clint joked. “I’m pretty sure Tony’s flesh ass would be better to squeeze than his metal one, don’t you think?”

Steve hummed again.

Just when Tony thought Steve wouldn’t say anything, Steve spoke up. “I’ll let you know if I ever get a chance to compare.”

Tony shot up from the couch and twisted toward Steve.

Steve jumped in his spot.

Crimson bled across Steve’s cheeks and tinted the tips of his ears.

Clint hooted and cackled. He slapped his knee. “I don’t know if I should say, ‘that’s what you get for talking such shit, Steve’ or if I should say, ‘that’s what you two get for being such oblivious assholes.’”

“You set this up?” Steve exclaimed.

“Duh.”

Tony and Steve shared a look. It was a simple, questioning one, but it was all they needed to know that they were on the same page.

Clint Barton must be taught a lesson.

Tony stood up and Steve marched over to his side, presenting a united front.

Tony held up his Stark Pad threateningly, but smiled with all the sweetness he possessed. “Clint, darling, you have fifteen seconds to find a safe spot. After that, I am arming the tower against you while Steve hunts you down.”

Clint gaped. “I just set you two up, and you two want to put me through the paces? Shouldn’t you two want to make out or have unbridled sex first?”

Tony and Steve looked to each other, and once again knew in an instant what the other's answer was:

Sex later. Revenge now.

Tony tapped his tablet. “Fifteen seconds, starting now.”

Clint yelped and fled from the room.


End file.
